


River, You and I

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Watanuki's poem toward Yuuko. Not exactly Watanuki x Yuuko. ...Just like that leaf, I'm flowing along with this river called fate until I meet you. ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	River, You and I

Momiji's leaf is slowly falling onto river  
Just like my self  
Falling into river called fate

It's moving along with river's stream  
Never know what end may seen

Much like my own life

I don't know what thing wait for me in the end  
Well, I don't know what kind of ending I will get.  
I even don't know how to get the ending.

However, I know how to wait.

I do know how to waiting for our meeting.

Just like that leaf, I'm flowing along with this river called fate until I meet you.

Yes, I'm sure that day will come.  
That day, I will meet you.  
That day, I will rescue you.  
I will grant your wish.  
I will grant all of your wishes.  
And starting from that day,

Let me become your strength.


End file.
